The Awesomeness and His Birdie
by BritishIslesDame
Summary: Matthew is in love with an infamous man named Gilbert Beilschmidt. Since his parents aren't around very much, Arthur is in charge of taking care of the Canadian. He does not approve of Matthew's choices in friends, and late lover. Based on true story.


"I don't want you to see that boy anymore Matthew," Arthur scolded the blonde man.

"Why?" Matthew asked, sadness evident in his violet eyes.

"He is not a good influence. I will not have my younger brother running a muck with such a trouble maker," the Brit stated.

"He is not a bad influence!" Matthew argued back.

"He is very much so a bad influence," Arthur replied as he set his book down on the coffee table.

"But Arthur-"

"No Matthew," Arthur began as he leaned forward in his leather recliner. "Mom and dad left me in charge of you and Alfred. I forbid you from seeing him ever."

"Arthur you're not even my real brother-"

"Ever Matthew!" Arthur snapped. "He is a troubled young man with daily hook ups. I will not have you seeing someone like that."

"Arthur-"

"That is final," Arthur coldly said as he picked his book up again. "You may go."

Matthew looked at Arthur for a few more moments. Tears threatened to pool down his face. He had grown close to Gilbert. So close sometimes Gilbert was the only one to notice him and make him feel special. The young blonde sighed and got up from his spot on the soft beige sofa. He trudged down the hall till he reached his hockey centric room.

The young Canadian born male walked over to his desk and opened his laptop. He sat down on the black computer chair and pondered on what to do. He soon typed away on the black keypad. The Facebook home page popped up onto his screen. He moved his mouse over to the login box and typed in his Email and password.

The familiar news-feed came into view. Matthew scrolled down the screen. His violet eyes scanned over the numerous statuses and posts. A little Bing sounded from his laptop's speakers. His gaze went downwards as he looked at the new chat box.

IGilbert Beilschmidt/I, the name read.

Matthew's mouse hovered over the chat box as the violet eyed male pondered on whether to open the chat or not. He decided the click the chat box and read the message.

i"Hey birdie,"/i the message read.

i"Hello,"/i Matthew responded.

i"Did you still want to Skype with the awesome me later?"/i the Prussian asked.

i"I'm sorry Gilbert,"/i Matthew typed as Arthur's words rang through his mind. i"I can't tonight."/i

i"What about tomorrow?"/i Gilbert questioned.

i"Sorry Gil, I have to go."/i Matthew quickly typed.

He shut his laptop down and leaned back in his computer chair. He sighed as he rubbed his face. He glanced up at his ceiling, where faded stars and moons still hung from when he was a child. The tiny objects of his childhood brought him comfort as he rested his eyes.

hr

Gilbert's red eyes scanned over the chat box. His face was illuminated by the laptop's brightness, as the rest of his room was dark. Gilbert pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. He hated wearing the spectacles, but with his bad eyesight he needed to.

Gilbert found Matthew's responses uncharacteristic. The Canadian usually didn't respond so bluntly or send such short messages. Gilbert and Matthew usually would Skype every night for an hour or so. It had become a regular event for the two friends.

It was peculiar really. Most people would never think the self proclaimed 'awesome' Prussian would be friends with a shy and quiet Canadian. Yet, Gilbert liked the fact that the Canadian was shy and quiet. In a lot of ways, the two were very much a like. When they were younger both males were often ignored.

While Matthew grew used to being ignored. Gilbert on the other hand secretly hated it. He always had felt alone, and he never liked the feeling. He would always go around saying everything he did was 'awesome'. Bad attention is better than no attention at all. That's all Gilbert thought he wanted, even if it was a smidgen of attention.

i"Come on birdie,"/i Gilbert typed with a smirk on his pale face. i"We both know neither of us have anything else to do."/i It took a few minutes but Matthew finally messaged back.

i"Can we talk on the phone?"/i the message read.

i"Yeah, I'll call you."/i Gilbert typed back as he grabbed his blue cell phone. The Prussian dialled the Canadian's number and waited for Matthew to answer.

"Hello Gil," he greeted.

"Was there a reason you wanted to talk to the awesome me?" Gilbert chuckled as he walked over to his bed and fell backwards onto it.

"We can't be friends anymore," Matthew sighed.

"Wait? What?" the Prussian questioned as he sat up straight on the bed. He switched his cell phone to his other ear. He hoped he had heard the canuck wrong.

"Arthur's rule. He doesn't think you're a good influence on me." Matthew confessed.

"But birdie? We've been friends since freshman year!" Gilbert tried to reason.

"Gil, I could get in so much trouble for even muttering a word to you." he stated.

"I understand," Gilbert sighed. "I just don't want to stop talking to you. I know you don't want to stop talking to the awesome me either."

Matthew chuckled slightly at the Prussian's ego. "Yeah, I don't want to stop talking to you. Hey Gil?"

"Yeah birdie?" Gilbert responded.

Matthew took in a sharp breath from the other end of the line. "I like you Gilbert," he confessed barely above a whisper.

"The awesome me can't hear people who whisper Mattie," he laughed.

"I said, I like you Gil." Matthew confessed this time loud enough for Gilbert to hear.

A million thoughts raced through Gilbert's mind as he tried to process what was just said. A smile grew on his face as he responded.

"I like you too birdie," Gilbert admitted. "Would you like to be the awesome me's boyfriend?"

"What about Arthur though?" Matthew asked worriedly.

"I am willing to try it if you are," Gilbert offered.

"I am willing to try too," Matthew agreed.

hr

Gilbert and Matthew did try the relationship. For a long time it did work, and the two were happy to be together. Sadly, Arthur had found out and became angered that Matthew had disobeyed him. Matthew tried to reason with Arthur, but the Brit didn't want to hear it.

Matthew hadn't talked to Gil in weeks. It didn't help that it was summer, so he couldn't see him at school. For the now Matthew wanted to use this opportunity to see if the relationship could even work. For if Gilbert did wait for Matthew, then he'd know Gil is a keeper.

Matthew scrolled through his phone as he reread old messages between him and Gilbert. Matthew smiled as he recalled some of the memories, both happy and sad ones. He then came across one text that always made his heart flutter.

i"I want to grip your hand, and hold you close. I want to make you feel wanted, needed, special and loved. I want to cuddle you, and never let you go. I want to prove Arthur wrong. All because, I love you."/i

Matthew smiled at the text as he slid his phone back into his pocket. His story with Gilbert is unfinished. Yet, he knows it'll end happily.


End file.
